El Delta de Venus
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Aqui puedes encontrar el delta de Venus, en una busqueda de sensaciones... TERMINADO POR FIN!
1. Prólogo

El Delta del Venus

**Prólogo**

_No creí volver a verlo, y mucho menos aquí, en este lugar, es terrible, y mas con Mimi fastidiándolo, el no lo entiende, ella tiene las peores intenciones que se pueda imaginar, me desagrada la forma en que lo mira, con tanto... con tanto deseo... yo no quiero que engañe a Tai de la misma manera que lo hizo conmigo. Suele hacerlo ¿sabes? Primero aparenta ser la mujer mas dulce e inocente que puedas conocer y cuando caíste en su trampa te muestra como es, una "criminal competente" ni ella misma puede describirse bien, tal vez el mejor y mas propia referencia que se le puede dar es el de Prostituta, solo que ella lo pone en términos mas... sutiles, se describe como una mujer que supervisa servicios de placer por una suma de dinero, claro esta que no se como haya llegado a tenerme entre su... "equipo" por así decirlo._

_Cuando la conocí no sabía nada de ella, era como una liebre buscando a mas liebres, entonces la encontré a ella, quien fingió ser una liebre siendo el lobo..._

_Recuerdo cuando vio por primera vez a Tai, el es un despistado –Como yo antes lo era –y Mimi quería obtener toda la información posible..._

_- Eres amigo de mi chico... ya veo_

_- Si señorita..._

_- ¿Lo has hecho?_

_- ¿A que se refiere? _

_- ¿Has hecho el amor? –nunca dejará de impresionarme su actitud_

_- No_

_- Nos veremos..._

_En ese momento me decidí que tenía que alejar a Tai de mi, si quería alejarlo de Mimi, pero no se fue... el seguía igual de persistente y terco, igual que siempre, por me enamoré de él, pero ahora... no quiero que tenga que ver con esto, con Mimi y sus ambiciones... quisiera poder decirle la verdad, pero no quiero que me odie..._

_Ishida Yamato_


	2. Melodías

**El Delta del Venus  
Capitulo 2: Melodías**

En la habitación de Matt, donde ya era costumbre ver a Tai. Mimi se la pasaba molestando a los 2 chicos, siempre levantándole la camisa a Tai con cualquier excusa y haciéndole insinuaciones indiscretas; Siempre que Matt quería hablar con Tai sobre lo peligroso que era que se quedara con el o cuando le quería decir lo que sentía por él llegaba Mimi, y esta vez no fue la excepción, solo que...

-. Mimi tengo algo importante que hablar con Tai, así que te pido que me dejes hablar con Tai...

-. Oh, claro, por mí no hay problema, continúen hablando, estoy bien aquí –dijo Mimi mirando a Matt desde la puerta

-. No, me refiero a que te vayas –le dijo molesto y harto de Mimi siguiera fastidiando, la tomó del brazo y la sacó de la habitación –no molestes

-. Perdón, no quería causarte problemas –murmuró Tai cuando Matt cerró con seguro

-. Tu no eres el problema, es ella –se dio la vuelta y miró a Tai –yo quería decirte que... –Matt se sonrojó, no sabía que sería lo mejor, decirle a Tai lo que sentía o decirle que se alejara de Mimi, aunque el creía que a Tai de todas formas no le agradaba Mimi

-. Dime... Desde hace años somos los mejores amigos, y jamás confías en mi, siempre haces lo mismo, dices que me vas a decir algo importante, pero nunca dices nada, por eso vine hasta aquí, te fuiste sin decirme nada yo –Tai no notó cuando Matt se le acercó, lo notó cuando el rubio tomó su rostro y lo miró con ternura

-. Yo confío en ti, es solo que me es tan difícil... –miró de nuevo a Tai que ahora lo miraba confundido –por qué estas aquí?

-. Te lo prometí, te prometí que siempre seríamos los mejores amigos y que jamás nos separaríamos...

-. Gracias Tai... por cumplir parte de la promesa –sonrió sonrojado –estoy seguro de que se te olvido la otra parte ¿verdad?

-. ¿Cuál otra parte? –preguntó Tai tratando de recordar y de pronto también se sonrojo –ahora lo recuerdo ¿tu has... besado a alguien?

-. No, no hay ninguna chica que me interese ¿Y tu? –preguntó desviando la mirada

-. La verdad, es que nadie me ha interesado ¿Y que haremos con esa promesa?

-. Cumplirla supongo –Matt se sentó frente al piano y le hizo una seña a Tai para que se sentara –yo lo haré, ¿Estas dispuesto a hacerlo?

-. Lo prometí ¿no? –comenzó a tocar –me encanta esta canción, con esta nos conocimos en la clase de piano

-. Si, lo recuerdo –comenzó a Tocar con Tai y después le dio un largo beso en los labios. Al separarse miró a Tai –Ya es tarde

-. Si, lo es, será mejor que me vaya, si no tu amiga me va a hacer pasar un mal rato –Tai salió por la puerta y se fue

-. Claro Tai –cuando Matt estuvo seguro de que Tai no estaba cerca se lanzó en la cama sonriendo y tocándose los labios –hace mucho tiempo que quería besarte, aunque solo haya sido por una estúpida promesa de niños...

Mientras tanto, Tai que ya se disponía a salir de la mansión se encontró con Mimi que lo guió a una habitación (aún no mal piensen), le dijo que mirara atra vez  de una cortina, Tai no quería, pero Mimi lo obligó, lo peor fue lo que vio, una chica pelirroja de su misma edad (Sora, jejejeje), semi desnuda (@_@ que horrible visión) y a un chico realizan el ritual de apareamiento (si han visto esta película sabrán porque), Tai se quedó muy, pero muy sorprendido, no entendía que hacia ahí Matt, y seguir viendo eso no sería un buen recuerdo, así que hizo lo  mas prudente y salió corriendo, mañana ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle a Matt.

Tsu Zu Ku

******************************  
_^_^ creo que no estuvo tan mal, ¿pueden creer cuantas horas me tarde en encontrar este diskette? V_V horrible, se me cayeron unas cuantas cajas y aún me duele la cara T-T ¿Por qué guarde todos los fics en discos diferentes? Ni etiqueta traen._

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus para ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!!_


	3. El beso robado

El Delta del Venus  
Capitulo 3: El beso robado

Tai estaba dormido en su habitación, tenía tanto sueño... la noche anterior no había podido dormir pensando en el porqué Matt se encontraba en la horrible mansión de Mimi. Alguien llamó a la puerta, la suave voz de Matt pidió permiso para entrar a lo que Tai solo dio un gruñido por el sueño. El rubio se sentó en la cama de Tai...

-. ¿Qué horas son Matt? –pregunto revolviéndose en las sábanas

-. Las seis... –se sonrojó al sentir que Tai lo tomaba por la cintura

-. Es temprano... –se hizo a un lado –duerme un rato...

Matt se acostó y miró a Tai un momento, se veía tan tierno así, tan tranquilo y tan... bueno, por algo se había enamorado de él. No estaba seguro si Tai estaba dormido, pero se atrevió a besar a Tai, a probar sus labios una vez mas, pero esta vez se sintió diferente... más excitante, mas exquisito y tentador... claro, ignorando la lujuria que sentía en ese momento con Tai dormido y solo con su pijama y... cerró sus ojos, definitivamente estar en la mansión de Mimi le hizo mal, ahora no podía ver a Tai sin que ideas... de que hacer cuando le tuviera. Su mente se relajo al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Tai

-. Matt... –Tai lo abrazó –quiero que me digas la verdad... ¿qué haces ahí?

-. Tai, sinceramente no sé como fui a parar a ese lugar

-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –Tai se acercó mas a Matt

-. Tenía miedo a como reaccionarías

-. ¿Somos amigos?

-. Si... –miró a Tai –lo dudas??

-. Yo no... Matt eres mi mejor amigo... pero me lastima el que no me cuentes nada ¿sabes? no importa que hagas ahí, siempre serás mi mejor amigo

-. Gracias Tai... –sonrió –oye Tai, quisiera decirte algo, te espero en la noche – se levantó de la cama

-. Esta bien –Tai también sonrió y se quedó en la cama

Matt regresó a la mansión de Mimi y subió directamente a su habitación. Ahora era definitivo, le diría a Tai lo que sentía, pero aún estaba el pequeño inconveniente de que Mimi estaría molestando e interrumpiendo cualquier intento de hablar con Tai.  
Eran las 8:00 PM y Tai estaba subiendo las escaleras, cuando de repente se encontró con Mimi y otro tipo (Jyou) en la entrada de la habitación de Matt. Por educación saludo y tocó a la puerta. Matt salió y al ver a Mimi y a su acompañante se molesto...

-. Voy a estar con Tai, no molesten

-. Oh querido Matt, solo quería que tu amigo conociera a Jyou –soltó el brazo de Jyou

-. Tú eres el amigo del juguete de Mimi –sonrió y se dirigió a Mimi –tienes razón querida Mimi

-. Siempre tengo la razón amor –Mimi se volteo a Matt –o no querido Matt??

-. Nos volveremos a ver –Jyou se acercó a Tai y le dio un beso en los labios

-. Adiós queridos –dijo Mimi de forma burlona y bajó por las escaleras junto con Jyou

-. Tai... –Matt miró a su "amigo" –perdón, no sabía que iba a venir de ser así no te hubiera invitado...

-. No te preocupes Matt... –murmuró Tai

-. Ven Tai... –Matt le tomó la mano y lo hizo entrar en su cuarto –necesito decirte algo...

-. ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó levantando la mirada –por eso vine

-. ¿Por qué estas aquí? –preguntó cambiando sus intenciones

-. Ya te lo dije Matt

-. ¡Lo sé, es solo que no me has dicho porqué a pesar de todo estas aquí!

-. Porqué... –Tai se sonrojó –porqué te amo...

Matt estaba feliz, pero en parte sabía que no podía estar con Tai, pero aún así se atrevió ah acercarse a Tai y besar sus labios una vez mas... tal vez por última vez... después se separó y le miró a los ojos...

-. Tai...

-. Será mejor que me vaya –dijo con voz extraña

-. Si, será lo mejor –dijo abriendo la puerta –nos veremos después??

-. No sé –Tai salió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras

Tai se encontró con Mimi en la entrada, le iba a pedir que le diera paso, pero Mimi sacó un pequeño atomizador y roció a Tai en la cara y este no supo más.  
Matt se encontraba en su habitación pensando si había hecho lo correcto, pero Sora lo interrumpió 

-. Matt te hablan abajo, ya sabes, Miyako quiere que le digas la habitación y quiere que seas tu, porqué piensa que le voy a mentir –Sora sonrió –que? ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

-. Mimi de nuevo, dile que enseguida bajo

-. Bien –Sora salió

Matt salió después de Sora y bajo donde se encontraba Miyako, cuando llegó le dijo que ya no, que se olvidara que ya había encontrado el cuarto. Matt volvió a su cuarto solo para encontrarse a Mimi con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro...

-. Espero que te guste... –Mimi se acercó a Matt y le susurró en el oído –¿cómo se siente tener a la persona que amas?

-. ¿Tai? ¿Qué le hiciste a Tai?

-. Nada, pero estará dormido por un rato más

Mimi llevó a Matt a la cama donde estaba Tai dormido solo con una bata negra de seda y claro, sus boxers *^_^*. Matt estaba realmente sorprendido, se sentó en la cama y miró a Tai, luego a Mimi...

-. ¿Por qué?

-. Oh querido, tu lo querías ¿no? –Mimi se sentó junto a Matt –realmente veo que lo quieres y él a ti no es tan malo ¿sabes?

-. No puedo aprovecharme de Tai... –miró a Mimi con molestia

-. Tú decides, tienes... 30 minutos para decidirte, te esperaré con Sora en la habitación de abajo –Mimi besó a Matt y se levantó

Cuando Mimi se fue, Matt acarició el rostro de Tai y después secó sus lágrimas, amaba a ese chico, pero eso había sido demasiado, Mimi se había pasado con lo de su "presente" nunca hubiera deseado algo así, jamás habría hecho algo que Tai no quisiera... Pero se veía tan sensual con esa bata negra que marcaba sutilmente el cuerpo del chico y además... Matt se recriminó mentalmente por andar pensando en eso, en una posibilidad en que se veía tan... todos sus pensamientos volvían al chico que estaba en la cama, sabía que no debía ni siquiera pensarlo, pero realmente se veía tan rico (mi vocabulario para los hombres) que tal vez ya no importaba las consecuencias para poseer ese cuerpo...

****************************  
_Notas: Si, soy mala Jajajaja, perdonen si quedo medio raro, tonto o carente de imaginación, pero es que acabo de volver a ver la película y se me ocurrió esto. Ah, cierto, se llama el beso robado por el de Jyou!!! No por el de Yama-chan! Y Mmm...creo que se pone medio fuerte... Y si encuentran algo que dice "inspiración" o "imaginación" es mía!! No se la queden que se me perdió después del cuento de Navidad!!!. Bueno creo que nos vemos en el 2003!!! A sí, como este fic no va a continuar hasta que me acuerde de nuevo les deseo FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!!!!_

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!_


	4. Por cada acción hay un motivo

El Delta del Venus  
Capitulo 4: Por cada acción hay un motivo

Matt se inclinó y beso los labios de Tai, comenzó a deslizar la bata de seda por los hombros de Tai, dejando al descubierto su pecho, sus labios pasaron al cuello  y siguieron bajando, lentamente...

-. Matt... –la voz de Tai temblaba –no quiero... no de esta forma...

Matt sujetó a Tai por las muñecas y con su cuerpo lo aprisionaba a la cama. Aunque Tai trataba de detener eso, no podía, parecía que la fuerza de Matt era mayor a la suya.

-. Te amo Tai... –le susurró al oído suavemente –no quiero detenerme

-. Por favor... –murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos –no quiero odiarte... no por esto...

Matt beso nuevamente a Tai, sin escuchar sus palabras. Alguien tocó la puerta. Matt salió de su ocupación, vió quien había entrada, era Miyako, con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, descaradamente entró en la habitación y se paró junto a la cama...

-. Te espera Mimi –se dio la vuelta –perdiste tu oportunidad??

-. Enseguida bajo –Matt esperó a que saliera –Tai... lo siento yo... perdóname

-. No te entiendo, primero me rechazas y ahora –miró a Matt –pensé que podría, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no, lo siento Matt, pero es demasiado para mí, tu vida... –secó sus lágrimas –lo siento

Matt parecía serio, miró a Tai melancólicamente, y se dio la vuelta saliendo del cuarto dejando a Tai ahí. Bajo por las escaleras y vio a Sora, aunque Mimi no estaba; se acercó a la pelirroja, que le sonrió

-. Parece que no te fue bien eh? –le dijo y se acercó a él –enserio, Mimi jamás va dejar que lo tengas

-. Estuve a punto de hacer algo terrible... –murmuró

-. Vamos Matt, no te desanimes –se acercó a él y lo besó

-. Sora...

Tai que había visto todo (Y que ya se había vestido), iba a irse, pero de nuevo, en la puerta estaba Mimi sonriendo cínicamente, Tai no tenía ganas de soportarla, ni de que le dijera alguna de sus muchas insinuaciones...

-. ¿Quieres saber porqué Yama-chan no te puede corresponder?

Tai se quedó sorprendido, miró a Mimi, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver la desconfianza que le tenía y que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Mimi se aprovechara. Ella se le acercó y le susurró suavemente al oído:

-. Tienes algo que él no te quiere quitar... yo te puedo ayudar si me dejas... Tu y Matt estarían juntos... –beso la mejilla de Tai

-. Si... lo haré –lo dijo como si hubiera sido una sentencia de muerte

-. Ven conmigo Tai-chan –tomó su mano y lo guió a una habitación –te presento a Daisuke y a Ken...

Ken tenía a Dai abrazado por la cintura, empujo a Dai a donde estaba Tai y casi sensualmente le dijo:

-. Te gusta Dai-chan ¿Te excita?

-. Si –respondió mirando detenidamente a Tai

-. Es solo una prueba –dijo Mimi mirando el rostro sorprendido de Tai

Dai beso a Tai que seguía medio impactado, mientras que Ken miraba. El placer de Dai era hacerlo con desconocidos y el placer de Ken era observar el placer de su amante. Tai fue retrocediendo lentamente:

-. No puedo... –salió de la habitación

-. Divertido no Ken?

-. Tienes razón Mimi

Mimi siguió a Tai que se encontraba frente a frente con Matt, ninguno de los 2 decía nada. Tai camino hacia el frente para salir por la puerta, pero lo detuvo Matt, no dijo nada, no miro siquiera a Tai, solo lo detuvo. Tai miro a Matt y le dijo:

-. Realmente te amo Matt

-. ¿Podemos hablar Tai? ¿Por favor? –aún no dejaba pasar a Tai

-. Esta bien

-. Acompáñame Tai –Matt tomó su mano y lo llevo a su cuarto

Matt cerró la puerta y miró a Tai, se acercó a él, pero para su sorpresa Tai retrocedió, lo miraba de manera extraña. Tai bajo la mirada y murmuró algo

-. Perdóname... no estoy acostumbrado a esto

-. Tai... yo también te amo, pero no puedo estar contigo, tú eres libre, debes irte antes de que termines igual

-. No me iré sin ti

-. Sigues siendo necio

-. Y tú desesperante

Los 2 sonrieron, y después Matt se acercó a Tai, lo tomó por la cintura y lo beso con pasión. Después de un rato los 2 acabaron en la cama, en esa búsqueda de sensaciones, después de todo era lo que se buscaba en esa mansión el Delta de Venus, la máxima sensación. Sus bocas se separaron, solo para dar paso a un juego de lenguas. Después de todo tal vez esa noche no sería la última, pero tal vez el comienzo de mas conflictos...

*********************************************************************  
Si, que horror de capítulo, bueno, no creo que queden muchos capítulos, se acaba ;_; que triste!!!! XOL aclarando dudas: ¬¬ no Matt no es un gígolo, esta en la mansión de Mimi por X razón (no puedo decirlo porque es para el final), el juguete de Mimi porque es como la imagen de Mimi (ósea que lo utiliza para verse bien), y por último, si han visto la película y creen que no tiene nada que ver es porque también me base en "_Send no mores Roses_" (_No siga mandando rosas de: Eric Ambler_). Bueno para ser exacta en la parte de: _Der Kompetente Kriminelle (El criminal competente)._

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!_


	5. Turn around

El Delta del Venus  
Capitulo 5: Turn around

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, no recordaba bien la noche anterior, retiró sus rubios cabellos de su rostro y trató de levantarse, pero había algo que se lo impedía, volteó a su derecha, ahí estaba Tai, aún dormido, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Acarició su rostro con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, la noche anterior había sido una delicia, siempre lo había deseado y ahora ya se había realizado, peor aún estaba en la mansión de Mimi...

-. Tienes la costumbre de levantarte demasiado temprano Yama-chan... –le dijo Tai con voz adormilada

-. ¿Temprano? Ya son las 11 Tai –le sonrió –tengo hambre

-. Yo también –se sentó en la cama –y que vamos a desayunar?

-. Olvidate del desayuno –se volteó a Tai y le besó en los labios –te parece?

La mirada de Tai se perdió por unos momentos... hace tanto tiempo que había deseado que pasará eso, pero había algo que no estaba bien. Un beso en su cuello lo regresó a la realidad, es cierto, no era el momento de pensar en cosas tristes...

-. Me tengo que ir... –se levantó y le sonrió –nos vemos después...

-.Claro Tai-chan –le devolvió la sonrisa

Tai se vistió y salió dedicándole una mirada tierna, cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella ¿a qué venía todo ese dolor? Esos recuerdos... todo eso había sido olvidado... no, solo lo había negado, pero estaba seguro de que Matt lo recordaba perfectamente y no se lo había dicho, una sonrisa amarga se formó en su rostro. Adentro de la habitación, Matt ya se había vestido y estaba frente al piano... comenzó a tocar dulcemente, tratando de no recordar la despedida tan cruel que había tenido con Tai-chan...

-. Creí que dormirían todo el día –la voz burlona de Mimi –no me veas así cariño... después de todo tu solo te buscas los problemas Jajajaja

-. ¿No tienes a otra persona a quien fastidiar? –preguntó molesto –no está Miyako?

-. No te molestes querido Matt... –sonrió –el desayuno está listo

-. No molestes –le dijo de forma cortante –déjame en paz

-. Querido saldré de viaje por unos días, Jyou y yo –abrió las cortinas –disfruta estos 2 días cariño...

Mimi sonrió y salió por la puerta que comunicaba a la habitación de a lado, algo raro en ella... Se abrió la puerta, Tai entró, todo el tiempo había estado afuera...

-. ¿Por qué? –preguntó molesto

-. Tai... –murmuró de forma débil

-. No Matt ¿Por qué?

-. Date la vuelta –desvió la mirada –vete... vete ahora por favor

-. No, otra vez no, esta vez me dirás la razón... –lo sujetó por los hombros –no me iré sin una respuesta

-. Vete... solo hazlo, no preguntes nada... –empujó a Tai

-. Realmente... no quería llegar a esto –Tai sacó un sobre de su pantalón –en realidad Takeru y Hikari me mandaron a buscarte, querían que te diera esto... no vuelvo a hacerte un favor...

Dicho esto Tai le aventó la carta y salió apresuradamente sin darse cuenta de la reacción de Matt...

**************************************************************************  
_^-.-^ ZZZzzzzZZzzZZ eh? Todavía leen mis fics por acá o.O eso si que es algo nuevo... bueno, otro capitulo que arruina la historia... no faltan muchos capitulos, así que no se emocionen mucho... _

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustesdes y Déwa Máta!!!_


	6. El Fin

El Delta del Venus  
Capitulo 6: El fin

Había pasado ya un día desde que Mimi salió, en ese tiempo no había visto a Tai, no había abierto el sobre. Otra vez solo estaba ahí fingiendo escuchar a Yolei, fingiendo que no había pasado nada. Miró por la ventana, quería hablar con Tai, solo que no podía, era solo que no podía después de que Tai había recordado eso...

-. Por lo menos ten la decencia de verme –le dijo Yolei –bueno, estaba preguntándote ¿qué harás con tu amiguito?

-. No sé –le miró con desconfianza –por qué preguntas?

-. No me mal entiendas, estaré siempre del lado de Mimi, pero en esta ocasión pienso que Mimi no debe entrometerse –hizo una pausa –por lo que eh visto tu estás estancado aquí... y el muy pronto lo estará. Mira Matt aprovecha estos días, no tienes nada que hacer... Mimi se fue porque te conoce y sabe que no harás nada hasta que sea tarde

-. Ya lo dijiste Miyako... estoy estancado... –suspiró –no puedo hacer nada...

-. Ah! Pues aya tu! –se levantó y salió molesta

-. Hn... que exagerada –Matt tomó la carta –Takeru... Hikari... no necesito su ayuda

Matt se levantó y abrió la ventana. Miró la carta, decía: "Espero que podamos ayudarte" frunció el ceño, y la dejó deslizarse por sus dedos, mientras que las lágrimas amargas se deslizaban por su rostro recordándole a su hermano y a la hermana de Tai. Su mirada se perdió un momento, pero inmediatamente localizó a quien buscaba. Tai estaba frente a la mansión, lo veía con algo de resentimiento y tristeza. Matt le sonrió. Salió de su habitación, bajó corriendo los escalones, abrió la puerta y llegó a donde estaba. Su respiración era agitada, pero aún esa sonrisa seguía en sus labios... Tai parecía sorprendido, eso había sido rápido... sonrió no importaba que Matt no hubiera mencionado nunca la forma en la que se había marchado...

-. Tengo que hablar contigo Matt... –dijo Tai

-. Claro... vamos al jardín... si? –preguntó respirando difícilmente

-. Si, por mi está bien

Matt y Tai fueron al jardín, había muchas flores y de diferentes tipos, era un jardín muy hermoso, con un gusto exquisito. Matt y Tai se sentaron en la banca blanca junto a los rosales. Permanecieron en silencio mientras que Matt se recuperaba. Miró a Tai y sonrió

-. Perdón... –le dijo –es solo que no quiero retener a mi lado... ni quiero que termines en esta mansión...

-. No me importaría... lo sabes bien

Matt besó a Tai, al separarse notó la presencia de 2 chicas... Miyako y Sora. Las 2 estaban viendo por una de las ventanas de la casa. Miyako tenía una sonrisa extraña y Sora una de "No que no?". Miyako lanzó algo... imposible eso eran...

-. Mis llaves... –murmuró Matt sorprendido –pensé que Mimi las tenía...

-. Vete... Sora y yo nos las arreglaremos... –le dijo Miyako

Mientras tanto, Mimi estaba con Jyou, estaba abrazándolo y miraba la vitrina, la joyería era muy fina, pero no eran simplemente sortijas, eran sortijas especiales... Mimi sonrió...

-. Querido Jyou, gracias... –cerró sus ojos un momento –mi querido Matt... espero que sepas que es lo correcto

-. ¿Quién lo diría? Tu preocupada por Yamato... –sonrió burlonamente –por qué lo admitiste en tu mansión...

-. No lo sé...

Mimi sonrió, ese recuerdo llegaba a su mente. Llovía, ella estaba corriendo cuando vio a esa bella liebre esperando ser cazada. Ella le ofreció que se quedará en su mansión puesto que la lluvia se tornaba más fuerte. El acepto con una sonrisa agradecida. Esa noche había hablado con él. Un chico típico, pero había algo en el... esa noche, lo tuvo para ella... pero... no pudo, Matt le había cautivado... Aunque tiempo después conoció a Jyou y la bella liebre se convirtió en su juguete. Su mansión volvió a ser como antes...

-. Ahhh... desearía nunca haber salido ese día... Jyou?

-. Si Mimi? –la miró con ternura –que sucede?

-. Podemos quedarnos un día más?

-. Claro...

Matt estaba subiendo de nuevo a su motocicleta, Mimi le había quitado sus llaves(¬_¬ que rata), miró todo de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos. Sintió las manos de Tai. Sonrió, si, como en los viejos tiempos... fijó su vista al camino y arrancó. Por fin libre...  
Sintió las manos de Tai moverse ligeramente. Tai se había recargado en su espalda cerrando sus ojos. Sonrió inevitablemente

No importaba a donde iban... lo único que importaba es que se irían lejos de esa mansión, y comenzarían una nueva vida... juntos... Y a donde quiera que fueran, serían felices...

FIN 

****************************************************************  
_Es el final, el cursi final... el próximo capítulo el epílogo... espero que les haya gustado... gracias por sus Reviews: GPE y Mi Koushiro Yamato. Ya que fueron las únicas que leyeron mi fic..  
Agradezco que hayan leído esto... si no les gustó el final lo siento, cuando empecé el fic ya lo tenía escrito... las dudas que hayan quedado trataré de responderlas en el epílogo... Muchas gracias por su apoyo en este fic..._

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


	7. Epílogo

Notas: *llorando* ;_; es triste cuando terminas un fic que te gustó... agradezco los Reviews que me dejaron, fueron muy importantes para el fin empalagoso que escribí, no esperen mucho de mi epílogo que esta igual o más empalagoso T___T gracias realmente aprecio sus comentarios *se seca las lágrimas* espero escribir otro taito ñ___ñ hacen linda pareja. Ah si, XD sigo siendo la misma

El Delta del Venus  
Epílogo  
Por: Merle-chan

El viento jugaba con sus cabellos y la risa de Tai le hacía sentir como hace mucho tiempo no había estado... miró al frente y sonrió... todo era perfecto... no como antes, las dudas no estaban y ahora solo quedaba eso...

-. ¿Por qué te ríes Tai? –preguntó con curiosidad

-. De nada... es solo que se siente tan bien –sonrió y se recargó en Matt –todo está bien

-. Nunca dejaste de quererme verdad Tai??

Tai se quedó en silencio un momento y luego volvió a reír, abrazando de nuevo a Matt, a veces las cosas eran tan extrañas, no podía explicarlo, todo este tiempo...

-. Tai? –preguntó Matt –estas bien?

-. Oh si, solo estaba recordando, te fuiste sin decirme adiós... solo con esa estúpida carta que no decía nada más que "lo siento"

Su mirada se perdió un momento, era cierto, esa 'carta' solo tenía escrito "Lo siento." Después de la pelea que habían tenido el día anterior no podía hablarle... lo único que dejo fue esa nota... Fijó su mirada en el camino de nuevo(luego porque se accidentan eh!), el pasado era el pasado...

-. Tenía miedo, no sabía que hacer y cada vez te amaba más... –se rió –que estúpido sonó eso

-. Tienes razón

-. Que?

-. Eres un estúpido –le dijo en broma

-. Yo no dije eso Taichi!! –contestó fingiendo estar molesto 

Los 2 se rieron y estuvieron un rato en silencio, mientras que miraban el bello atardecer...

-. Tai? ¿Estás dudando?

Silencio

-. Tai??

Permaneció en silencio hasta que... comenzó a reír como loco, después se calmo un poco y entre risa y risa le contestó:

-. Yo jamás Matt es solo que me estaba preguntando algo

-. En serio? que cosa???

-. Me preguntaba a donde ibamos

-. No lo sé...

-. Entonces por qué conduces? A donde más bien

-. Eso no importa... vamos lejos Tai... lejos... no importa donde sea, solo será lejos... muy lejos... –sonrió

-. Lo supuse, no tienes idea... aunque... no importa, si prometes no irte de nuevo... y si lo haces no me dejes solo una nota... –le dijo es un tono medio triste

-. No, no lo haré de nuevo... comenzaremos de nuevo y esta vez todo será perfecto... no habrá notas... no habrá despedidas, no habrá nada más que nosotros 2... solo nosotros...

-. Me parece bien –suspiró –sabes? siempre quise escaparme así...

-. Jajajaja Nos fugamos Tai... –comenzó a reír –somos libres...

-. Si...

Tai extendió su brazo derecho y dejó que una hoja se resbalara por sus dedos... La motocicleta siguió avanzando dejando atrás a la carta y yendo a un destino desconocido para los 2 jóvenes, pero a fin de cuentas, lo importante fue que... Por fin fueron felices...

"Adiós y Gracias por todo, pero de ahora en adelante seguiré mi vida. Con cariño: Taichi Yagami"

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time

*******************************************************************  
_Lo que está entre paréntesis es lo que decía el papel y n____n no me negarán que la canción es una preciosura!! __Wherever you will go de The calling. Esta parte de la canción me encanta, porque en si la canción está media tristona (si como no), lo que dice ;_;  lo que esa estrofa dice es: Ahora sé, solo realmente como, mi vida y amor podrían todavía seguir, en tu corazón y tu mente yo me quedaré contigo por todo el tiempo (disculpen, no voy muy bien en idiomas y ¬_¬' fue lo mejor que pude traducir). Y gracias por los Reviews GPE, Mi Koushiro Yamato y Kathy ^///^ Bueno, no eh leído el libro porque no me dejan, pero la película trata de una escritora francesa de novelas eróticas las cuales basaba en sus propias experiencias, la historia se da en la guerra de Hitler(no soy buena en historia). Está buena la trama, pero si eres moralista no te va a gustar mucho @_@ si a mi a cada rato me aventaban la almohada en la cara... pero me acuerdo más o menos de la historia._

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


End file.
